Index:Bulgarian/т
Back to Bulgarian Dialect Glossary (home page) Т та - тази таби - (т укрепления табиет=табият таби(я) (т.) - окоп табият (т.) - характер, нрав, обичай табуан - тъпан; табуанци, тъпанари табур=табор - “войсково отделение, дружина” тавла - отбор; (т.) обор за коне, конюшня тавлия (т.) - охранен, угоен, тлъст тавра=тафра тагарджи/к, /ци (т.) - овчарска кожена торба; кожени торби тадева - тука, наоколо, наблизо тадес - тук наоколо тазе (т.) - прясно (за кафе), нови таин (т.) - дневна (или меспчна) храна като заплата таинджиски - обществени, служебни таино - определено количество храна тай - тази таказ - 1. мъмрене, укор; 2. (т.) хокане, навикване, корене, натякване такай - таках таклиф (т.) - данък такмена - годена такмим - уговорям за брак, сватосвам, сгодявам такмо - веднага такнем - тръгнем таком бога - за бога, ей богу таксай - обричай, обещавай : таксам - давам таксират - съдба, участ таксирлия (т.) - злощастен талази (гр.) - вълни талали - глашатаи : таламлия, талимлия - учен на “талим”, обучен военно, строеви : талим (т.) - военни игри, военно обучение талар=талер - стара немска сребърна монета талер - 2. съд като чиния талим (т.) - военни упражнения таляри - вестители, глашатаи таман, тамън (т.) - тъкмо, точно танателево - кънтящо, звънтящо танец - началото на хорото : т. води - играе начело на хорото тантева=тинтява тапанджа - дръжка на пушката тарапана - ковчежничество тарафан - излишен товар тар(д)жик (т.) - чанта тарлал=телал тарлар - силно тас - съд за гребане на вода татлия - баклава тафра - гиздене, кичене, показност; хвалба таша бинека, бинек таш - камък, от който се качват на кон твака - това тваре: осем т. носила - осем пъти е била бременна те - ето, на, ей : те ти - ето ти те - тези тебло - “що поят поповете на умрело” тевекель - добър тевна - тъмна тевни - техни тегли - потегля, отправя се тегобатен - тежък тегосии - накити тееша (т.) - тишина тежки: т. жени - бременни жени тезитарки - жени, които продават на тезгяха в кръчма, кръчмарки тей - тези, тия; това; тях; така тейко=тейно - татко тек - само текардън - оттогава теке=текя текла - секира, брадва теклен - недопечен, клисав текнали - затичали теком - тичешком текя - обител на дервиши : тел - желязо (En. flat metal thread; contrast сърма/-и is twisted or wrapped) : тела ибришима - тънък и лъскав като копринен конец тел : теледосана=теледисана - направена, украсена с тел : телени - железни (за куршуми) : телли - нещо обвито с тел телал(ин)=телялин=теляр=телям=теляр= телер =телара (т.) - глашатай, викач, който съобщава наредбите на властта, известите телебе - ученици телим - военно училище телиф-ирам - престилка, оплетена с тел телкия (т.) - потник, плъстена подложка на коня под седлото телосани - покрити с тънки блестящи металически нишки (в някои области, когато обличали и кители невестата, в миналото “телосвали” косите ) телчар - който пасе телците тембив - предупреждение темел (т.) - основа темница - затвор : темничар - затворник : тъмничарин - поислужник в затвор, ключар : тъмничарски друмища - пътища към затвора темничарка - слепа жена тенгало - прашка тене - татко тенена - тънка теп/а, /ало - бие, убив/а, /ало тепани дъски - цепени с брадва тепелик (т.) - сребърен накит за челото : тепеличенце - металически накит за шапчица терам - търся, диря; намирам; гоня; карам тербюнь - гурбет тергия=теркия - плъстена покривка под седлото на коня тередзия - от везни : полье т. - поле като изравнени везни, равно терзия - шивач : терзилък теркия (т.) - плъстена покривка под седлото на коня; седло тертип (т.) - ред, нареждане тесак - къс нож теслим (т.) - предаден; заменяне; предадени на ръка пари срещу нещо : т. да стане - да се предаде : теслимя - предам тесте (т.) - дузина, дванайсетица (еднакви неща); снопче, връзка (ключове) тестемел(я)=тестимел (т.) - кърпа, забрадка тестьо - дванадесет тета, тетка - леля (стрина на майката - ДДБистр) : теткино - лелино тети, тетко - татко тетриме - (En. strings of tiny coins on forehead, part of забрадка (MF research, Говедарци 1988 сек. 152) тетя - леля тефтери (т.) - счетоводни книги тефтик (т.) - 1. вълна от породисти овци; 2. як вълнен плат техкить - дали техларин - глашатай течеше - тичаше тешкере (тескере) (т.) - документ за пътуване в стара Турция тешовалия - от с. Тешово тибекь - слагам край на нещо тиен - тях тизе(ка) - ти тикая - тъча : тикла - каменна плоча, с каквито покриват къщите : тикларка - къща, покрита с плочи тилерин=телалин тилници - началото на плитките до тила тимар (т.) - 1. гледане на кон, чесане; 2. внимание, уважение тимисна - скромна тинтява - растение, билка типтиль - маскиран(а) (Странджа) тирай - тичай титра - игра на камъчета или кокалчета тифко - тихо тиче - птиче тканица - тъкан женски пояс : ибришим т. - тъкан от коприна ткая - тъча тлъпам - газя товар - количество, колкото може да носи кон или муле тове - този тогай - тогава тозлук, -ци - обувки; ногавици; калцуни без ходила той - този, тоя, тази, това, тези : той час - веднага томак, -ци - кацун томбаклия - от бяла мед томрашлинин - от с. Тъмръш томрук=тумрук (т.) - вериги за ръце, пранги тонене - потъване топани - тъпани топикиня - плодородна топилка - място в река, гдето топят лен или коноп топка - група топуз=топухче (т.) - боздуган, тояга с топка на края топчено - наплпило, разцъфнало торна - тръгна точка - преди малко, ей сега точки - одеве, по-напред точит - наточва, разлива траг: на т. - по посока на трае - мълчи тражим - търся трампа - смяна, замяна трантувам - слугувам (ДДБистр) трап - леха, бразда трапен - неосвестил се Трапи - местност около с. Сатовча трапно - сънено трапушки - пайети траси - търси тращая - тръшкат требя - чистя (нива) трекече: еленче т. - тригодишен елен тремове - стаи трепало - конска опашка на дървена дръжка, с която изтупват коня след вчесването му треперушка - металически женски накит за глава трепеча - черга, завивка трепки - клепки, мигли трепушка - малки сребръни кръгчета по накитите на моми и невести трже - тръгва трила - загубила тримирене - неядене в продължение на три дена тринни=триння - три дни трном: т. отрнаа - изтръпнаха, побиха тръпки : т. потрнело - тръпки побило Тровица - Св. Троица тройнаха - счупиха тройнини - през три планини тройоглава: ала т., змия т. - митично чудовище с три глави тройострелкя - с три острия тронкай - дрънкай тронясва - извършва църковен обред при откриване на нова църква, освещаване тросем -търся троско - виъ трева тро(х)огодско - тригодишно трошенки - седянки за трошене на царевица труви са - труфи са, гизди са труди - труди се трудна - бременна труп(т)ина - труп труфя - труфила, накити трчи - тича тръба - платно, навито на руло, както е било на кросното тръвна - кошерище с пчели тръгнала - дръпнала, изскубала; прекарала тръгне - отмести, дръпне, изтръгне трънки=тръмки - кошари тръном потрънаа - изтръпнаха тръжа - тръгва тръли=търли тръном: т. потрънаа - изтръпнаха тръси - трепери, тресе трязън - трезвен трям - на три тубла - медальон тува - тука : тува-онде - тук-там тугин, тугя - чужд(а) ту(д)жар=туджерин - тежък търговец тузла (т.) - солница тука: от т. - от тогава тукана - тука тулумби - помпи тумаци - калцуни тумба - група тумбакия: тютюн т. - тютюн за наргеле в кесия (тумбак) тумбенка=тумбелка (т.) - забрадка от тензух тумбуклии - от месинг : зенгии т. - стремена от месинг тумрук - тежест тумру/к, /ци (т.) - две дебели парчета от дърво за стягане краката на затворник; пранги тумургии - тежки дървени окови за краката туня беда - неочаквана, незаслужена; голяма беда; напразно набеждаване тупрак - земя тура ибришима - мярка за конци за шиене; топче, чиле туралия - вж. “ферман т.” туранлия - обучено, послушно туренжена - портокалова турици - панаир туркелиа - турчин турлак (турлашко) - 1. дивак, простак (насмешливо име, което жители на една част на България дават на жители на друга); 2. поможамеданчени българи (Странджа) турли тава - "Turli tava is a casserole dish with vegetables and meat. You put all kinds of vegetables (tomatoes, potatoes, carrots, zucchini, egg plants, green peppers) cooking oil, black pepper, salt, MIX EVERYTHING, put it in the oven and comes out as 'turli-tava'. When something is put together by adding things with no order, we use the expression: 'Ova ti e turli-tava'." (Мак.) турма - пушек, дим турунджия - портокалов, оранжев цвят тутун тубекчиа/тувекиа/тумбаклия - тютюн за пушене с наргиле туф - тука туфа - горичка, купчина дървета; снопче, : вързопче; китка туфекчия (т.) - стрелец, оръжейник тъвряз - трезвен тъга(й) - тогава тъдез - тука, тъдява тъжен=тъжеко - градинска перуника (цвете), Iris germanica тъйфъ - дружина, роднини тъкази - надумвания, натяквания, укори тъки - така тъкмеж - годеж тъкменице - годенице тъкми - сватосва, годява, уговаря за брак тъкмо - веднага тъкнал - приготвил се, тръгнал тъмничар... вж. “темничар...” тъпанджа - спусък на пушката тъпия - документ за собственост търафън - роднините търга - изважда търгна (се) - дръпна (се) Търкор - селище в Драмско търла=търло - лятна кошара, егрек търпош - мърляв, нескопосен човек търсинени - (от “търсина”: сито направено от тънко платно, тюлбен) тьени - тънко тьошек - тежък тюлбен (т.) - забрадка от тънко бяло платно тюлюмбент (т.) - далекоглед тюмбекия, -ета (т.) - тютюн за наргеле тютюрме(ни) (т.) - с флотурки, паети, лъскави металически кръгчета, пришити за украса на дантелите по края на кърпа или дреха тюфек (т.) - оръжие, пушка тюфекчия=туфекчия тяйно - татко